Beauty of the Engaged
by The Wondering Writer
Summary: They never thought that Engagement was going to be like this.


**Beauty of the Engaged**

**By: My Hopeless Love Arrival**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez**

* * *

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

The phone just kept on ringing in the empty apartment. There was no one there.

"_The person you are trying to call is not available. Please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep!_

"It's your father here I want to make a deal with you. That I think you will be interested in. Meet me at the Harbour Front at 8:30pm tomorrow."

* * *

"Yo. Ruka."

"Hey. Tsubasa, Youichi. Where's Natsume? He's going to be late for work again today."

"Tch that guy is always late. It's not like he's actually going to get in trouble though he is the bosses son, lucky bastard."

"Doubt that. The guy's probably kicking some old kitten somewhere out of spite."

"Hn."

The three men that are talking are Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Andou and Youchi Hijiri. Who they are talking about is none other than their best friend, Natsume Hyuuga. You see Natsume Hyuuga was a different type of man. Most men spent their entire live trying to pay the rent to their apartment, find a job that will actually stay. Then chase after girls that will never even glance at them.

But Natsume Hyuuga was definitely a different type of man.

And in walked the great Natsume Hyuuga panting and looked like he just had a fight with twenty tigers with his shirt missing a sleeve.

Even with the light panting he still looked as if nothing happened. Though if you looked a little closely, you could see the slight anger in his eyes. He gave them a look and Ruka immediately turned his chair to his desk and got some clothes from the bottom drawer. Ruka threw them at his direction without another word.

He walked into his personal office without another word.

Natsume Hyuuga was the sole heir of the Hyuuga Empire. They were a huge family all of whom were very much successful in what they did. But Natsume Hyuuga was the most famous of them all.

The boy was a star student in everything he did. That also included girls. As was said before most men fresh out of university would struggle getting themselves a living. Natsume Hyuuga had everything given to him the minuet he was born. Straight ninety percent average student since junior kindergarten. Captain of all the major sports like soccer, basketball, football, and hockey. He was also musically talented could play the hardest piano piece ever perfectly. As well as the guitar. To top it all of he was rich. There was no wonder he was voted most eligible bachelor by _Tokyo Times_ and there was no doubt the ladies would be all over him.

Once he came out of his office you could still feel the dark aura around him showing that he was ready to pretty much kill.

"I'm going to kill these girls."

Tsubasa just laughed at him, "I would love it if girls did that to me."

"Girls fall over you too, you know," Youichi said rolling his eyes at him. "The only difference is that you play them while Natsume-nii simply ignores them."

It was time for Ruka to laugh while Tsubasa simply glared at Youichi while talking once again how he does not two time girls or any of that crap but is just never serious with one.

"It's not like you should be laughing girls fall over you left or right your just too Prince-like to be angry with them. You too Youichi but your just like Natsume down right cruel to them."

With that the two became quiet. Though these for four friends were so different they all seemed to be compatible with each other. Plus, they had one thing in common their effect on woman.

"Youichi shouldn't you be in school Dad is going to kill you," Natsume told him with his eyebrows raised. He simply smirked though at the dark scowl that locked itself on his little brothers face.

"Dad should get used to the fact I have been skipping classes since I was a kid," retorted Youichi.

"Well I don't want to hear from him when I meet the old coot at Harbour Front tonight."

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Well not completely._

Tsubasa dropped his coffee.

Ruka started choking on nothing.

Youichi eyes widened and jaw opened.

_What was the world coming to?_

Ioran Hyuuga. He was the world's most respected businessman. There was no one who could even come close to being as successful him. But with being a great businessman came the expectations of both his sons to be exactly like him. Ioran is a cruel brutal man who had no compassion for anything except his business. Not even his sons could break his cold heart. Nobody knew what was going through the old man's mind. But that didn't matter the whole world expected his sons to be as great as him. Meaning he is a cold hearted bastard.

After that Ioran Hyuuga had no time for his sons. But still expected them to excel in everything and become just as successful as him. Of course eventually take over his grand business as well. Let's just say it got to the point that Natsume and Youichi barely acknowledged him as a father.

That didn't matter though. Natsume Hyuuga hadn't spoken to his father for four years. He seeing him now was the biggest shock ever.

"Wait your seeing your father today?" Ruka exclaimed.

All Natsume did was look at him with a bland expression.

"Did he call you?" Tsubasa asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, like I would willingly call him up for dinner. Get real, Shadow."

Tsubasa just threw his hands in the air and said, "What the hell does that mean?"

While Ruka laughed and tried to calm Tsubasa down, Natsume turned to Youichi to see what he was going to say. All they did was look at each other. There was silent agreement that passed through them both. That whatever their father was going to say to them it was not going to be anything good. Something big was going to happen. And they had to be prepared for it all of them.

But they had no idea what the Great Hyuuga was actually thinking.

* * *

"It's been a long time Natsume."

"What's going on?" Natsume said not quite interested in the formalities. He also knew for a fact his father didn't care what was going on in his life either way. Not that there was anything special going on in his life.

"I am opening a new business in Nagoya."

"Nagoya?" Natsume blinked in surprise. Why would his father want to open a big business in Japan? Most of all―where the hell is Nagoya?

The dignified head of Hyuuga Empire simply ignored his sons question. "I want you to help me open it."

Natsume couldn't help but be a little suspicious of his father's motives. It wasn't like he hasn't opened a business for his father. But to call a whole meeting for it, was really strange.

"Why call a meeting just for opening a business. You could have sent it through your secretary like you always do."

"It's been a while I'm pretty sure since we last met. Is it wrong to want to see my son?" The annoying smug smirk was on his face once more. Natsume clenched his fists under the table but kept the cool uncaring façade on his face.

"Your twenty four I am correct?"

Natsume snorted. "So you actually remember how old I am? Wow, old man you're getting really old. Shouldn't you be retiring yet?"

The older Hyuuga just looked at him with a bland expression. He waved over a waitress with bubbly white champagne. The waitress silently poured the glass for him. She then looked at Natsume with what seemed to be almost flirty eyes. But not enough for Ioran Hyuuga to realise.

Natsume just looked at her coldly and waved her off. The waitress looked disappointed and just walked off to the next table dejected.

"You have quite the way with women, as always, Natsume."

Natsume looked at his father to see a glint in his eyes that spelt trouble. And the smirk on his face was definitely bad.

"What you getting at."

His father just sighed, "But with the way you treat them you might just end up a lonely old man."

He narrowed his eyes at him knowing the blunt truth was just about to come out.

Ioran Hyuuga just smirked at him. "I've arranged a marriage for you in Nagoya."

* * *

"You are getting married?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

They were currently in Natsume's huge condominium in the living room with a few beers. It was currently at least eight o'clock.

Natsume sighed for the hundredth time and looked out the window. He honestly didn't know what to think at all. He knew his father was an old fashioned bastard but arranged marriage was going way too far. He thought that arranged marriage didn't exist in the twentieth century. His father knew he had a problem with women since they always seemed literally _drool_ all over him. Now he was going to marry a rich snobby girl that will just wave around the Hyuuga title and use it.

Why did he agree to this?

"Why did you agree to this?" Natsume snapped up to look at Youichi in annoyance. _The guy was way too much like him. _

"Shut up, Youichi," he growled at his younger sibling.

But honestly he didn't know himself. He thought back to the argument with his father. There was something off about it. He knew at the moment when he said that he wanted him to get married that there was something off. His father is a bastard but that didn't mean he would force him to get married.

"But why would he want you to get married?"

Natsume just glared at his best friend, "If I knew I would tell you but the old bastard is totally covering his tracks."

"What if it's some type of fan girl?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Or a snob rich girl?" Ruka said with wide eyes and both elbows on the coffee table.

The questions kept on coming from the two most talkative people from the group. While Youichi of course chose that moment it would be good to go get a beer in the kitchen. Of course as a excuse to get away from all of the madness.

"Wait!" Tsubasa yelled all of a sudden. He crawled over to Natsume and sat crossed legged like school boy, obviously drunk and said, "When are we going to meet her?"

Natsume idly just shrugged, "You don't have to meet her."

A half-drunk Ruka screamed like a little and yelled, "But Natsume," he said going to the other side of Natsume in the same position as Tsubasa with a puppy dog face, "I'm your best friend."

Natsume just glared at his two idiotic friends. He silently wished they didn't take out the beer. Now he made a silent promise in his mind that he was never ever going to drink with his friends ever again.

At that moment Youichi walked in and sat opposite of Natsume on the seat Ruka was in. "I have summer break coming up the day after tomorrow. Dad probably wants me to go anyway," he said lifting the bottle to take a sip out of his beer.

Natsume thought about this for a second. Maybe he could bring his two friends with him all he has to do was give them a vacation. He would never admit but he liked hanging out with Tsubasa, Youichi and Ruka. They went through a lot with each other and they were like brothers to each other. He probably would need the entertainment from whatever clingy girl was going to hang on to him.

"I guess you guys have a month of then."

Tsubasa and Ruka finally stopped whining to give a look of surprise to Natsume then reached across him to give each other a high five.

Of course they missed each other's hands terribly.

He shook his head of having such drunken idiotic friends. Finally he pushed the two away from him and silently walked to the door. Youichi smirked at the idiocy and looked at him knowingly. He simply ignored him and opened the door like he did so many other times they were drunk like this.

"Now get the hell out of my apartment."

So the poor drunken men walked and sang bad music throughout the city of Tokyo until they fainted on their beds in their apartment.

* * *

_Two Days Later. _

At the Yukihara mansion there was a different type of chaos going on. Not like it was any normal than usual.

"You want me to get married!" shrieked a young brunette in about her twenties.

The woman on the other side of the desk looked calmly at her daughter. "I don't think that is the way you talk to your mother Mikan."

"Technically you only act like a mother when you have to."

"Mikan you are of age."

"Mother sometimes I wonder what century you live in. We are in the twentieth century. We don't _have_ arranged marriages," the other woman hissed back at her.

The two women who are now fighting back and forth are non-other than Yuka Yukihara and Mikan Sakura. The both of them never got along but they do share a lot especially in their physical aspect. The both of them had brunette hair though her mother's was darker than hers not to mention also shorter than hers. But they looked exactly like twins. Except for their eyes, her mother had hazel eyes. While she inherited her father's sparkling hazel olive eyes.

But there was more that they were similar in other than their faces.

"I refuse to get married."

"You don't have a choice."

There stubborn personality.

"Who the heck is the guy anyways?"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan gasped in shock, "A _Hyuuga_?!" How in the world did her mother get a relationship with the _Hyuuga's_?

Yuka silently sat in her desk and flipped the page of the book she was reading in her study while she explained, "The Hyuuga's are an old family friend. The head Hyuuga, Ioran was your father's best friend. And his wife was mine. Natsume's father and yours made a deal to join their families. When their oldest son and our oldest Daughter the day you guys were born."

"Does my so called fiancé know about this?" Mikan asked her mother angrily.

"Probably know he's getting married not the whole story though."

"Do you not care I am getting married to a man I don't even know?" Mikan whispered with her bangs over her eyes.

"It was you fathers wish now leave and get ready they are coming today." Yuka said coldly.

Mikan clenched her fist and stomped out of the world of books also known as her mom's study.

She could not believe her mom was really going to force her to marry some random guy. Not that she, hasn't tried forcing a relationship on her. But those were something she could by saying she was in university and didn't want to get married. Now she was out of university and an aspiring artist.

Of course her mother didn't approve of her becoming artist. She worked her way to get into university since her mother being stubborn did not pay for her university. So when she finished high school she moved out of her house and went to Paris to study art.

As she walked through the house to go to her room a maid came up to her and gave her some mail.

"Madame these are for you," the maid bowed politely but nonetheless stiffly.

Mikan simply smiled at her and too the mail. As fast as possible the maid tried to dash out of there fast. Then Mikan called out for her.

The maid tensed up but stopped and turned to her mistress daughter.

Mikan smiled politely and asked her, "What's your name?"

The maid blinked in shock "Kia Yamamoto, madame."

The brunette's eyes brightened and said "Well it is a pleasure to meet you." After saying that, she simply walked away from the stunned maid.

The maid did not expect that from her mistress's daughter.

Totally unexpected.

The Yukihara's were a fearful bunch. Though they were not the current most successful businesses in the world they once were. That though was almost forty years back. But they were still a bunch to be reckoned with. Some say they are related to the Queen of England more than hundred years ago. Of course nobody knows there were many mysteries to the family.

As Mikan walked to her room opened the mail and was greeted with a large card that said "**SINGLE MARRIAGES FOR AMAZING GIRLS IN JAPAN."** Inside were three boys of all whom looked the exact same with a large beard and creepy desperate eyes.

Mikan growled angrily to her grandmothers room only to find her not there at all.

She sighed and thought how many times she had to say she didn't want to get married until someone finally understood.

Suddenly someone yelled from behind her "Mikan-nee!" Mikan turned around to see her younger sister Aoi Yuki run up to her. She smiled seeing the younger girl but was turned to a frown instantly by the words that came out of her mouth.

"I heard you were getting married."

Mikan sighed, "She didn't give me much choice really. They are apparently coming tonight."

"Tonight!" Aoi widened her green eyes and swiftly put a hand through her raven hair out of exasperation. "Don't you have your exhibition tonight?"

Mikan widened her eyes. She couldn't believe she forgot, she looked at the time and realised she had to hurry if she was somehow going to make it out before the Hyuuga's got here. "Oh God I'm dead. I completely forgot! Either way I have to. Do you know where Grandma is?"

Aoi simply grinned, "It's almost 4:00pm where do you think they are."

Mikan's eyes widened with realization and groaned but still ran all the way to the other side of the mansion.

She was too late.

_J-Lo__The other side, out my mine_

Mikan simply plugged her ears from the horrible singing coming from her Grandmother and two friends.

_It's a new generation__(Mr. Worldwide)__Of party people__  
__Get on the floor, dale__Get on the floor_ _RedOne_

She tried her best to yell over the karaoke system

_Let me introduce you to my party people__In the club__  
__I'm loose and everybody knows I get off the chain_ _Baby_ _it's the truth_ _I'm like Inception, I play with your brain_ _So don't sleep or snooze_  
_I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused, no_ _'Cause you will lose yeah_ _Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up__And back it up like a Tonka truck__Dale_

She was horrified when she realised it was Granny Keto trying to rap.

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_ _If you're a party freak, then step on the floor_ _If you're an animal then tear up the floor_ _Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor_

She couldn't take it anymore when her Grandmother and Gran Naoki started singing the chorus she walked over to the TV and pulled the cable right out. They stopped singing when they finally realised there was no more music.

Her Grandmother finally looked at her and said "What's on Earth do you think you doing breaking up our rehearsal of the famous band _The Angels_."

Mikan simply glared at the three of them and said, "You guys weren't even trying to sing. And you flopped as a band on the 70's so currently I am saving the angels."

"You have spunk kid but our band was a super hit," Gran Naoki said waving her microphone at her. Mikan should have been worried because she looked like she was going to kill her. But the way she was dressed as if she was in the 70's mad Mikan want to laugh at her instead.

Granny Keto continued, "Exactly now we will make it big in your generation and finally get our Grammies and―."

Mikan raised her hands and said "Stop!" She then held out the three guys photos and said "I just want to know who these guys are."

Grandmother took them and smiled, "A such goo looking men. Now you must pick one of the three."

She raised her eyebrows and said "Three they look exactly like one person."

"Nope they are all one person," Grandmother said while smiling sweetly.

Mikan started making wiled gestures saying, "I don't want to get married."

Gran Naoki and Granny Keto gasped like the thought of not wanting to get married was an awful thought. Her Grandmother argued "But if you're not going to get married then how will you have children child."

Mikan simply said exasperated, "I can have children there is no need to get married."

"Oh... What!"

Mikan simply laughed like crazy as she walked out of the room. Now there was only the Expedition and Natsume Hyuuga to deal with.

She refused to get married.

* * *

As the Hyuuga's entered the house there were so many things that she wished she could do to stop them. Like maybe throwing her Grandmother and her two weird friends outside to simply just sing their ears off so they left half deaf.

Maybe even not want to marry into a weird family like theirs. But she wasn't a mean girl. Well not until today when she found out she was getting married. Especially when she vowed she would never do that.

She hated her mother.

She hated her father for making the stupid promise.

She hated her fiancé.

Well, she wished she hated her fiancé.

But when she looked at him she saw in his eyes. Natsume Hyuuga didn't want this anymore than she did.

While her mother was talking to his father she saw as they stood in front of each other frigid that he didn't want to do this. She only glanced at the chiseled smooth jaw, the perfectly lean figure that went with the dark look on his face or the messy raven that gave him the extra sex appeal. She only saw the message in his beautiful ruby eyes.

"Mikan" Aoi whispered beside her.

She broke out of her trance. What was that? She turned briefly to the side to look at her sister. She saw the look she was sending her.

It was almost 6:00pm her exhibition started at 6:30pm. She needed to leave.

_Now._

So she swiftly gave a squeeze to the supporting hand that was her sister's and held out the hand to Ioran Hyuuga who looked at her with his dull eyes.

Mikan shivered. How could someone have such a cold look? Either way he took her hand. He was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you but I must be going," she said in the most polite voice she could make up.

"Mikan!" she heard her mother hiss at her.

He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at her coldly while he let go of her hand. "We just got her I think if you were any bit of a lady you would let us in and take aside whatever you have planned," he said very much rudely to her.

"Well, sir," Mikan said swiftly ignoring her mother. "As a lady I learned that I must honour my commitments. So since I only learned about this so called engagement this morning I think it would best if I went to the one I planned for months," She said in the rudest most sassiest way she could.

He glared at her but she swiftly interrupted him again, "You look like a guy who keeps his promises seeing as there is a reason we are even going through with this whole engagement."

Ioran Hyuuga simply looked at her in shock.

Mikan turned to look at her "fiancé" who was watching the exchange with amusement in his eyes. As well as his friends just stood there looking shocked as well.

She held out her hand, which he hesitantly took while she said with a big smile on her face "Mikan Sakura."

"Natsume Hyuuga." He replied in a husky voice.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you." With that she let go of his hand and ran for the door leading to the outside.

As she went she was clutching her hand to her chest trying to ignore the electricity flowing in her hands from Natsume Hyuuga's touch.

Little did she know that as she went there were crimson eyes following her in wonder also trying to ignore the electricity.

_The electricity that flowed through them._

* * *

_I hope you like it. might have to change a few things._

* * *

_My Hopeless Love Arrival_


End file.
